Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a derailleur. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a derailleur for a bicycle.
Background
In recent years, bicycles are popular for users to ride in bicycle races or their daily lifes. Generally speaking, bicycles are usually equipped with a derailleur for shifting a chain to different cassettes (i.e., sprockets) according to different topographic features or requirements. The derailleur can be classified into a front derailleur and a rear derailleur. The rear derailleur is usually assembled with a frame of the bicycle for maintaining the chain on the cassette. According to the structure and the shift cable of the bicycle, the bicycle is equipped with different kinds of rear derailleurs.
For example, bicycles have been equipped with electrical components to make riding easier and more enjoyable for the rider. Some bicycles are equipped with automatic derailleurs having a motor to facilitate the bicycle riding.